


Whump

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Corporal Punishment, Crying, D/s, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Paddling, Polyamory, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Total Power Exchange, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Just a lot of punishing Jesse. Pretty much punishment porn.





	1. Part One

Jesse didn’t think the cane was necessary for the whipping that Jack had given him. It was a minor transgression, after all. He had just gotten a little mouthy.

He knew Gabriel and Jack had given all the senior agents his permission to punish him if he earned it, blushing slightly at the thought. He punched in the code to Gabe’s room, grumbling softly to himself. He went into the ensuite and dropped his pants, turning to check the marks.

Looking back in the mirror, he could see his face was still red and tear-stained, eyes still puffy. He pushed his boxers down, letting himself whine loudly at the scrape. There were 4 identical stripes going across both of his cheeks, already bruising. He rubbed his hand over one cheek, wincing. He let his pants and underwear pool at his feet, shucking his shirt off too and letting it join the pile on the floor. He made his way to the gloriously soft King bed in the middle of Gabe’s room and crawled under the covers, settling on his stomach with one leg pulled up.

His whole bottom stung still from Reinhardt’s few slaps earlier, his huge hand covering the entirety of Jesse’s ass. He had cried a little there as he stood in the corner, keeping his shirt lifted and pants at his knees, humiliated. It didn’t help that Gabe had been passing by Reinhardt’s office right then. He took it upon himself to crowd Jesse into the corner, hand roughly palming his tender ass. Jesse had cried out, a sad sob escaping his lips.

“Papí, por favor. No más.” He whispered, leaning his tired head back against his shoulder. “You know you get licks from my belt when someone besides Daddy or Papí has to punish you.” Gabe murmured, running a soothing hand in circles on his chest and tummy. Jesse sobbed again. “Come on, Jessito. Go bend over his desk and then you can go nap in Jack’s office.”

Jesse sobbed as he laid over Reinhardt’s desk, sobbing louder and sounding more pathetic when Gabe started to lash his ass with his belt. Jesse got five with his belt, collapsing over the table into a puddle of emotion and pain. Gabe helped him up and get redressed, leading him to Jack’s office for him to lay down and cool down.

Jack was at his desk, working through a stack of paperwork when they came in his office. He brought a blanket over for Jesse to use while he laid on his couch. Gabe pressed a loving kiss to his temple, then Jack’s mouth before going out.

When Jesse woke up, he was grumpy, hungry, and sore. Jack asked him to come to his desk when Jesse had fully woken up. Jesse went with a glare and a grumble. “Bend over the desk, baby. Let Daddy see your ass.” Jack cooed, rubbing his hip. Jesse grimaced.

“No. Fuckin’ hurts. Don’t want you to touch it.” Jack’s face instantly fell from concerned to pissed. Jack stood from his chair abruptly, looking down at Jesse. He grabbed the younger man’s jaw in one big hand, forcing his face up to look Jack in the eyes. “I don’t know what has gotten into you, but that is not how you talk to your Daddy, am I clear?” Jesse did his best to pull his face away, jerking his head back.

“Quit it. Everyone’s had it out for me today.” He grumbled, backing away from Jack’s desk. Jack’s face was incredulous. “My ass hurts and I’m tired, I just wanna lay in Papí’s bed. With food. I just wanna eat and sleep more and not get hit.” His bottom lip trembled slightly at the end of his sentence. Jack took a deep breath to stabilize himself before he responded.

“Jesse, I understand that you aren’t having a good day, but that is no reason to disrespect me like you just did.” Jesse kept glaring at Jack. “Get back over here, now, and you’ll only get four with the cane.” Jesse held his eyes for a long, silent moment, trying to read if he was serious or not. Jack was. Jack was dead serious.

Jesse stomped over, unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants and underwear down roughly, bending over the desk. “Just do it, then.” Jack pulled his vertical by his hair. “You are severely testing my patience, baby boy.” He growled, blue eyes dangerous. Jesse’s brown eyes were swimming, bottom lip quivering. “Sorry, Daddy.” He whispered, closing his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

Jack let his hair go, but kept his hand on Jesse’s head, pushing him close to press a kiss on his forehead. “4 with the cane, then you can go to Gabe’s room and sleep.” Jesse bent himself over again, legs shaking a little. Jack pulled the cane he kept in his desk out, lining up and striking Jesse in rapid, hard flicks of his wrist. Jesse gasped raggedly, knees shaking. It burned where Jack had hit. Jack bent down and pulled Jesse’s underwear and pants back up, even buckling his belt for him.

Jesse pressed his face against Jack’s chest, wetting his shirt with his tears. Jack held him close, cooing soft words while he rubbed his back. Jesse eventually calmed himself down, accepting a long, slow, sweet kiss from Jack. “Go to Gabe’s room and lay down. We’ll be there later.” Jesse just nodded and trudged off.

After he got there, checked his ass out, and crawled into Gabe’s bed, he passed out quickly, shoving his face into the pillows.

He woke up to warm hands on his back. He whined a little, shifting to hide his face under a pillow. “Oh, Jessito.” Gabe’s soft voice filtered through the pillow. “Lay your head on the pillow properly so we can talk. You don’t have to sit up.” Jesse moved back from under the pillow to lay on top of it, bleary eyes looking up at Gabe.

The man’s short, curly hair was damp and he was shirtless, only in his sweatpants. Jesse felt the bed dip behind him, another warm hand on his back now. Jesse closed his eyes and let the gentle touches soothe him. He had almost fallen asleep again when Jack spoke up. “You had a pretty rough day, huh, baby?”

Jesse turned his head to look at him. His blonde hair was damp too, and he was only wearing sweats as well. They must have showered together. Jesse nodded slowly. He shivered when the blanket was pulled back by Gabe, who hummed when he saw the new marks. “You were very naughty today, weren’t you, dulcito?” Jesse whined in response.

“Papí’s going to take care of you, Jesse.” He whispered lowly as he moved behind Jesse, helping him move a leg up to give him better access to his tight hole. Gabe bent down and licked a slow stripe up from his balls to his tailbone. Jesse shivered slightly. “Oh, please, Papí, oh gracias.” He whimpered out, pushing his ass up slightly.

Jack watched Gabe slowly lap at Jesse’s hole for a minute, cock hardening in his sweats. “Gabe, I’ve got an idea. Let's stand him up.” Gabe pulled back from Jesse’s hole with a soft smack of his lips, rolling off the bed. He slowly coaxed Jesse up and out of the bed. Jack knelt on the ground, grabbing Jesse’s calf when he was close. Jack moved it so Jesse’s leg was over one shoulder, cock close to his face.

Jack took his cock in his mouth completely, bobbing his head slowly. Gabe encourages him to bend over Jack’s head and rest his hands on the bedside table behind him. Gabe then knelt behind Jesse and licked at his hole again. Jesse clawed at the wooden surface, the onslaught of pleasure from both men was intense. Jack sucked his cock like a professional, taking him deep and swallowing around him. Gabe’s long tongue thrust into his hole languidly.

Jesse could only whimper out “gonna” before he shot in Jack’s mouth, moaning loud and deep. Jack swallowed and kept bobbing slowly, staring up at Jesse. Gabe pulled back and pressed a few kisses over the marks on his ass. When he shivered with overstimulation, Jack finally took pity and popped off his cock. Gabe led him back to the big bed, helping him lay down. Jack crawled in on one side, Gabe on his other. They enveloped him in a warm embrace.


	2. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a vacation and try something new, Jesse's not too sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anal hooks, plugs, bondage, chastity, negotiations, cock cage, handjobs, fingering, aftercare, spanking

Gabe and Jack took a leave of two weeks at the same time, granting the same time block for Jesse as well, for greedy purposes. They had rented a dungeon/bed and breakfast for the first 3 days of the vacation. Jesse was both nervous and excited to explore more of the total power exchange relationship they had between the three of them. 

They arrived at the B&B early, and Jesse was delighted to note that they were the only guests. Secrecy, most likely. They checked in with a cute girl wearing a collar, who showed them to their room and explained the various activities they could partake in. Jesse held Jack’s hand as they walked and listened to her talk. When they got to their room, she left them to explore. Jesse looked around the room.

The bed was huge and plush. There were places to anchor ropes and other restraints on the headboard, foot board, and all four posts, as well as multiple places above the bed. In one corner, there was a big cage with a pillow in it. Jesse shuddered a little. Gabe took notice of that and set their bags down. 

He pulled Jesse close to him, tilting his face up with a firm hand grasping his jaw. “We will never put you in a cage, Jesse.” He visibly relaxed. Gabe pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and let his face go. 

Along all the walls were different implements and restraining gear. In another corner, a steel spanking bench and a fucking machine. Jack laid down on the bed, beckoning Jesse to lay with him. He crawled on the bed, in the middle and snuggled up to him. Gabe laid on his other side, rubbing his side gently. Jesse melted into their touches. 

“Let’s go ahead and negotiate, okay?” Gabe murmured in his ear. Jesse nodded. “Your hard limits will be respected, as always. We might test out some soft limits, but we’ll talk about them when it’s time. You don’t have control right now, or for the next three days. You cannot safe word a punishment. Calling red will pause everything. We’ll step back and talk. If it’s a punishment and you’ve earn it, it will continue. Calling your total stop safe word will end everything until we re-evaluate the dynamics of our relationship. You are not in control from now on.” Jesse nodded; he knew all of this, but it was nice for Gabe to go over it all again. 

“We’re gonna start off with some edging, chastity, and a plug. From there, you’ll get a good spanking. If you behave, you might be released and allowed to come.” Jesse shivered and nodded once more. 

They edged Jesse 3 times, working a plug in between the edges. They waited while his erection faded, Jesse not allowed to speak or move while Jack and Gabe whispered to each other. When he was soft, Gabe locked him in a chastity cage. He had shivered and teared up at that, wanting to beg, but he knew better. 

Jack was regarding the spanking implements on the wall, picking a paddle eventually. He came back to the bed, where Jesse was tied with his arms to the headboard. Gabe was working rope around his ankles, anchoring them to the same places as his wrists. Jesse squirmed. He was wide open for anything now. 

Gabe sat on the bed so he could look at Jesse’s hole, stuffed with a plug. It certainly wasn’t the biggest one, but it did push his limits. Jack set the paddle on the bed and ran his hand over Jesse’s ass lightly. He shivered, moaning softly. “Daddy, please.” he whined softly. 

Gabriel smacked his ass lightly. “No whining, Jessito. You know how we feel about a whining boy.” Jesse squirmed a little, biting his whine back this time. Gabe hummed in praise, pressing lightly against the base of the plug. Jack sat next to Jesse and picked up the paddle, rubbing the flat of it gently over both cheeks. Jesse shivered in anticipation for the smacks. 

He didn’t have to wait long, the paddle coming down on his ass lightly. It stung in the best way. Jesse sighed and relaxed a little, glad it wasn’t a punishment or a random maintenance spanking to ensure his good behavior. He wasn’t a huge fan of those, but that was something he gave up control on when he agreed to enter the relationship with the two older men. 

Their relationship was special, unlike other TPEs. Jesse could call a safe word whenever he wanted to; Everything would stop and be evaluated. If he was being punished and he called his word, they would take a step back. If he earned the punishment, it would resume. If he was able to convince Jack or Gabe it wasn’t needed or unnecessarily cruel, it would end there. He would be punished harder if he used his safe word just because he was hurting or didn’t want it. He had only made that mistake once. 

A hard whack of the paddle startles him from his own thoughts. He whined, tugging the restraints. “You looked bored, baby. Are you bored?” Jack asked, sounding much too sweet. 

Gabe chimed in, “Papí can entertain you if you’re bored, dulcito.” He was playfully menacing. 

Jesse shook his head. “I’m not bored. Promise.” He wiggled his ass. “Can I ask real pretty to be let out of the cage?” 

Gabe looked him over then at Jack. “What do you think? Can he ask pretty for us?” 

Jack shook his head. “Not yet. His ass isn’t the shade I want it to be. Maybe then.” Jack continued to spank him lightly with the paddle, the stinging on his ass growing pleasantly as it turned a lovely pink. He almost whined a little when Jack got up to hang the paddle back on its hook. 

He wiggled his ass a bit, glancing up at Gabe with a pout. “Papi?” Gabe looked him over, amused. “Hmm?” Jesse tugged on the restraints a little, squirming. “Have I been good?” Gabe chuckled lowly at the loaded question. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to skim his fingers lightly across the pinkened flesh of Jesse’s ass. 

“You’ve been a good boy for us so far, yes.” Jesse shivered slightly at the touch, pushing his ass up as much as his current position would let him.

"Good enough to have the cage taken off?“ He ventured, hopeful. Gabe looked him over again, not answering. Jesse added, "I wanna ride you and Daddy at the same time. Please?” He was trying to make it sound like it would be worth it to be released from the cock cage. 

Gabe shook his head. “Mm, not yet.” Jesse squirmed a little, cock aching in the cage. He bared down on the plug, trying to push it out. He might as well be a brat about it. Gabe tutted and pressed his hand against the base, shoving it deep within him. Jesse moaned loudly. 

“Keep it in, baby. Or do you need something bigger?” Jesse shook his head. “I can keep it in. I’ll be good.” 

Jack chuckled from across the room. "Liars get spanked, Jesse. You know that.” Jesse tugged against the ropes. 

“I’ll be good, I promise. My cock is throbbing. Please?” Gabe glanced at Jack, grinning. 

“Got an idea, Jessito.” He stood and began to untie him from the bed, bringing his legs down gently. He untied his wrists next, checking for damage. Jesse stopped himself midway between pressing the heel of his hand against his cock, whining instead. 

Jack smiled. “Good boy.” Gabe helped him stand before he laid down where Jesse was laying, undoing his pants and shoving them off. Jesse’s mouth watered at the sight of Gabe’s cock laying against his stomach, hard and leaking already. Jack came up behind Jesse, bending him over at the waist. Jesse rested his hands on his knees, biting his lip. Jack slowly pulled the plug out, setting it on the bedside table. 

Something round pressed against his gaping hole. It was wet with lube, cold and unyielding as Jack pressed it into him slow. Jesse moaned, toes curling in the plush carpet below his feet. Jack guided him to the foot of the bed, turning him to face Gabe. There was light tugging on whatever was in his ass before Jack stood up on the bed in front of him, threading rope through an anchor point. Slowly, the tugging became more insistent, Jack pulling the rope lower and lower. “You know what that is, baby?” Gabe asked huskily, slowly stroking his own cock. Jesse shook his head. 

Gabe smirked lazily as Jack tugged the rope harder, sending the thing in Jesse’s ass deeper. He stood on his tiptoes. “It’s an ass hook.” Jack tugged the rope lower, anchoring it to the footboard. Jesse relaxed off his tiptoes. Jack tutted, tugging the rope more to force Jesse back up. Jack tied it a little lower than that position, watching Jesse realize that he had to choose between the hook shoving in his ass deeply, near painfully, or stay on his toes. Gabe grinned as he watched the realization cross his features. 

“If you’re a good boy for this, we’ll let you come, sweetheart." 

Jesse let out a long whine. "Papi, please. I’m so… I need…” Jesse dropped flat on his feet, moaning loudly as the hook pressed deeper. “D-daddy, f-f-fuck me, please, I can’t. I…” Jesse pushed back on his tip toes, head tilting back. Jack stepped close, one hand resting flat on Jesse’s stomach, the other rubbing his back soothingly. 

“You’re a good boy, Jesse. I know trying something new can be difficult. You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” He cooed softly. Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes, slowly descending down his cheeks. He wasn’t in pain, in real pain, anyway. His cock ached, his balls ached, and his ass throbbed dully. The hook didn’t hurt him, but the pressure of it was unexpectedly intense. Combining that, and other variables that caused a lot of sensation, was overloading Jesse. 

Gabe moved to the end of the bed and untied the rope so Jesse could relax his position. Jack carefully pulled the hook out, cooing when Jesse sobbed softly, setting the hook on the bedside table and leading Jesse to sit on the bed before going to the mini fridge. Gabe pulled him to sit on his lap, cradling him. Jack came back with a bottle of water and a damp cloth. Gabe took the cloth from him and wiped Jesse’s face gently. 

Jack sat next to them and opened the water for Jesse. He helped him take slow sips, rubbing the back of his neck gently. They stayed silent for a few moments, save for Jesse’s soft sniffling every so often. Gabe was the first one to speak up. “Are you okay, Jesse?” 

Jesse looked up from his place on his shoulder, eyes still shiny. “Y-yes sir.” 

Gabe pet his hair back gently. “Talk to us. Tell us what happened.” Jack murmured, rubbing Jesse’s knee as he spoke. Jesse took a few steadying breaths, a blush creeping over his face. 

“I don't… I guess I was so horny it hurt? I was… overwhelmed maybe?” Gabe nodded. 

“That makes sense, cariño. There was a lot going on and we were trying something new and that can be scary.” Jack turned away and grabbed the key to the cock cage off the table, turning back to face Jesse. Jesse’s hips bucked forward subconsciously. 

“We’ll give you a little break, sweetheart.” Jack told him as he unlocked Jesse from the cage. His cock jumped when the tube was pulled off, filling out quickly. Jesse moaned as quietly as he could. Gabe pulled him on his lap, big warm hand wrapping around his erection. Jesse nearly sobbed, hips flexing. Gabe slowly stroked him, kissing his shoulder softly. He moved Jesse so that Jack could have access to his ass, fingers reslicked with a fresh coat of lube. 

He pressed two into Jesse’s pliant hole easily, curling them immediately to seek out his prostate. Jesse cried out when Jack’s fingers brushed across his prostate, clenching down on his fingers. Gabe kept his slow pace of stroking, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear in Spanish. Jesse’s eyes swam with tears, not overwhelmed with the pleasure, but with the affection and adoration he could feel from the two doms as they took care of him. 

Gabe’s hand sped up at the same time that Jack’s fingers did, curling and prodding his prostate with practiced precision. Gabe kisses his neck softly, nipping gently. Jack thrust his fingers in fully as Jesse tensed up and came, shooting over his own chest as Gabe stroked him through it. Jack withdrew his fingers after a few more thrusts, grabbing tissues off the table to clean him off gently.

Gabe kept leisurely stroking Jesse after he came, the younger man whimpering and twitching on Gabe’s lap. Jack chuckled quietly and bent down to lick over the head of Jesse’s sensitive cock. Jesse whined loudly, hips trying to pull away to no avail. “Ready to try the hook again, Jessito? We’ll keep the cage off this time.”


End file.
